Happy
by Maziikeen94
Summary: As I'm walking down the aisle, with roses at my feet, nerves tied up inside, I look up meet his eyes and I can't help but smile. I think back to the moment we met- in the elevator- chuckling to myself. Even when he was most annoying, I felt something for him- that I hadn't felt for anyone else.


I was in a mood also I was listening to Leona Lewis- this is the brain child. Some lyrics are included but doesn't overwhelm it.  
I hope you enjoy. :)

 _Someone once told me that you have to choice what you win or lose- you can't have everything._

 _As I'm walking down the aisle, with roses at my feet, nerves tied up inside, I look up meet his eyes and I can't help but smile.  
I think back to the moment we met- in the elevator- chuckling to myself. Even when he was most annoying, I felt something for him- that I hadn't felt for anyone else. _

_**The morning of the big day**_

I had showered and woke the girls- JJ, Tara, and of course, Emily! Everyone waited for makeup and hair to finish, then we went into our separate suites to get our dresses on. I just stared at my dress- wide eyed, and dazzled by its beauty, with everything going on with the wedding, I was worried it wouldn't fit. Though, our last fitting was last week and they only had to take it in a little. I was most memorized by the lace embroidery, the silkiness of its semi long tail. I stare at myself in the mirror thinking back to our moments. After a particularly bad case, we all went out for drinks to celebrate a baddie down.  
Luke and I just spent the entire time talking. Our usual banter now had a playful flirtation, he asked me about what keeps me doing this job. I don't even know anymore, maybe because it's all I've ever known. We talked until I notice almost everyone had left, so I bid him farewell, invited him to my annual Diá de los muertos festivities and he accepted.  
Everyone arrived to the little get together right on time. Honestly, we were lucky we didn't have a case. He even brought his grandmother, Petra, she is an amazing women. She told me stories about him in his youth, I told her stories about when we'd take Roxy for her runs. She was warm and made me feel, accepted. That night was filled with food, joy, and love.  
Rossi calls to my attention as he knocks in my door and walks in.  
"Pen, you look like a vision. How are you doing?" He ask as we embrace.  
"I'm doing great. Everything is going smoothly, it looks perfect."  
We proceed to leave and enter the limos, the girls looking beautiful as always.  
We make it to the church, and stare in awe at its splendor.  
Everyone is getting into line and the piano starts to play and we trickle in- memory again assaults me. This time it is when we had the big talk. The talk that changed everything for the better.

 _ **Reception**_

As everyone gives their speech and toast, my memory takes me back to when we got caught in the rain. He took his jacket and wrapped it over me. His hands slightly caressing my exposed skin. I remember the tingles it sent through my body. I'm brought back by Luke's voice.  
"I just want to say to my beautiful new bride that I love you. We've had our bumps on the road but I want you to know there is no one I'd rather take this trip with than you. You are strong, gentle, and a total bad ass." Everyone chuckles, as he continues, "When we started this neither one of us knew what to expect. We ignored our feelings for a while, well I did because I had no idea if you felt the same. Now, looking at where we are I'm glad that I had 20 seconds of courage- to go to your office, knock on your door and offer you- Thai food."  
I clap and watch as he and Emily embrace and kiss for their first dance as Husband and Wife.  
Thinking back to our moments realizing they always involved Emily. The night at the bar he stayed with her and I looked back at them smiling and laughing together.  
At my party, they arrived together with his grandmother, even our runs with Roxy were filled with Emily talk. I knew they were perfect for each other, when we got caught in the rain, we were ring shopping for Emily.  
I thought this would be painful to be here and experience this as an outsider. when at one point, I wanted to be the one looking into his eyes and saying "I do", but now I understand that Luke was simply to remind me that love exist and if I can have 20 seconds of courage, I can also be happy.  
I look at the man to my side and smile, he simply stares, even if he isn't a profiler anymore, he can still read me. He grabs my hand brings it to his lips- lightly kisses it and ask, "Are you okay?"  
A faint smile appears as I respond, "Yes, yes I am. You know, I kinda love you, bossman."  
With that we kiss and leave because we have to take an early flight back home.


End file.
